


Chemistry C

by jadesparrow333



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesparrow333/pseuds/jadesparrow333
Summary: Dipper won't leave his room, but Mabel knows just who he needs to talk to.  Written for Forduary 2021 Week 1, Hurt/Comfort.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Forduary





	Chemistry C

_“If I’m not the smart guy… who am I?”_

The satellite phone on the _Stan O’War II_ beeped its cheerful melody one evening, as Ford recorded some observations from their latest adventure. He put down his pen and stretched, flexing his fingers as he reached for the phone, but a hand swiped it out from under him at the last second.

“Sucker,” Stan said with a wicked grin as he held it, still ringing, out of Ford’s reach.

Ford blinked. “How are you that fast?”

“What can I say, I stay in shape,” Stan answered, causing Ford to snort at the improbability, and Stan hit the answer button. “ _Hel_ lo!” he rasped cheerfully.

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel’s worried voice came over the speakerphone. “It’s Dipper!”

“What?” Stan’s voice suddenly turned serious, as Ford’s stomach dropped. “What’s wrong with Dipper?”

“He went in his bedroom last night and still hasn’t come out,” Mabel said. “He’s missed _Saturday_ , guys!”

“Mabel, why?” Ford asked urgently. “What happened?”

“He…” Mabel hesitated. “He got a C on his last chemistry test.”

There was a heavy silence.

Which was broken by Stan’s booming laugh. “Is that all? C’mon, Mabel, give ‘im the phone- I’ll set ‘im straight!”

“Grunkle Stan, I don’t think-” Mabel started.

“A C on a chemistry test!” Stan continued. “I was _lucky_ if I got a C on a chemistry test, and I turned out just fine! Holy mackerel!” he said, bringing on a fresh peal of laughter.

Ford grabbed the phone while his brother was distracted, and quietly said, “Mabel, this is Ford- let me talk to Dipper.”

“I…I don’t know if that’s the best idea,” Mabel said miserably. 

“I can help,” Ford reassured her.

“I was just trying to… I was hoping I could get some advice, but…” she sounded close to tears.

“Mabel, what is it?”

“Dipper doesn’t want you to know. That’s the only thing he said before he went to his room- “What if Ford finds out?” But he’s not listening to me and I didn’t know who else to ask or what else to do, and… and…now I think I made things worse.” She finished dejectedly.

“No! No, Mabel, you did the right thing calling us.” Ford said hurriedly. “Please. Let me talk to Dipper.”

There was silence on the other line for far too long, and Stan and Ford exchanged worried glances, wondering if Mabel had disconnected. Finally there was a shaky breath. “OK.” 

They heard movement and the sound of a door opening. “Hey, Dipper?” Mabel’s voice was gentle. “There’s a phone call for you,”

“I don’t want to talk to anyone Mabel,” Dipper said forcefully.

“What if someone wants to talk to you?” Ford asked.

“Great Uncle Ford!” There was a sound of a sharp movement, as if Dipper had suddenly sat up. “Um, hi! How’s it going in, ah, Greenland?”

“Very well, thank you for asking,” Ford answered cheerfully. There was a soft click on the other end of the line, meaning Mabel had left and closed the door behind her. “Stanley’s here too.”

“Hey kid!” Stan called from behind Ford. “We heard you were having some trouble…”

“Yes,” Ford interrupted, raising an eyebrow at Stan. “But he was just leaving.” Stan huffed and rolled his eyes, but climbed the stairs to the deck. “I have some photographs I’d like to send you of the ice worms,” 

“That’s great!” Dipper said, the falseness of his cheer extremely evident. “Well, it’s been nice talking with you, but I really have a lot to do-”

“Mason,” Ford interrupted gently.

Dipper sighed and was silent for a few moments, “Yeah?” he finally said, his voice thick.

“What’s wrong?”

“You know what’s wrong. Mabel told you, didn’t she?” Dipper’s voice was strangely bitter.

“Yes,” Ford said. 

“Figures. She’s always getting into my business.”

Ford smiled wryly. “That’s the point of family. And you know it’s because she cares.”

Dipper possibly muttered something like “Yeah, I guess so,” then sighed. “Great Uncle Ford, what am I going to do?”

“What do you mean?” Ford asked.

“I got a C on my chemistry test! How am I supposed to be able to join you and Stan if I can’t do chemistry?”

“Kid,” Stan called from the deck. “ _I_ can’t do chemistry and I’m just fine!”

“Not helping, Stanley!” Ford called back. “Dipper,” he started. “One C on one test doesn’t determine the outcome of your life.”

“Mm.” Dipper muttered noncommittally.

Ford sat down and was silent for a moment as he thought. “Dipper, let me tell you something about myself. You may know this, having already read my journals, but I feel I need to say this outright. I was unfortunately under the impression that the only way to make a difference in the world was to be perfect and do it myself- no help, no support- otherwise it wouldn’t count. But I found that I was wrong. There’s no such thing as being perfect- we all have our own talents and our own way of contributing, and we can always use the help.”

“But if I’m not the smart one, who am I?” Dipper blurted. “I’m not good at anything else! I’m not tough, I’m not creative, I’m not fun… and now I’m not smart!”

 _Ah_.

“You know that’s not true.” Ford told his great nephew softly. “In fact…if you asked Mabel I’m sure she’d say you’re very fun. And you always have great theories about why certain anomalies are the way they are- I very much value your opinion on those matters- you’re very creative to come up with those! As for you not being tough, I hope you remember a what you were able to get through and how you saved me a couple of summers ago. And Dipper,”

“Yeah?” Dipper’s voice seemed to have a tinge of hope to it.

“You _are_ smart. Everyone stumbles sometimes.” Ford closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “I know that better than most. But there’s something more important than that.”

“What?” Dipper asked.

“You strive to be a good person. You work hard and do your best to improve, you love your family, and try to make the world a better place, and honestly… that’s the best thing anyone can do. Remember that.”

There was more silence at the other end of the line, but it somehow seemed _thoughtful_. “Grunkle Ford?” Dipper finally said, his voice lighter.

“Yes my boy?” Ford asked.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” Ford smiled, even though he knew Dipper couldn’t see him. “And one more thing… you need to know that no matter what, Stanley and I will always be beyond thrilled to have you with us on our travels.”

“What he said!” Stan called. “’Course, you’re still gonna hafta work on your card game or your pickpocketing before you really can pull your weight!”

Dipper laughed on the other end of the phone. “Have I got something to show you next time we meet, Grunkle Stan!”

Stan gave a booming laugh in response. “Looking forward to it, kid!”

“Do you think you’re going to be all right?” Ford asked.

“Yeah.” Dipper answered, and Ford could hear the smile in his great nephew’s face. “I think I will. And don’t forget to send me those pictures of the ice worms!”

“I’m sending them now,” Ford typed in Dipper’s email address. “You’re really going to be interested in the pattern of their teeth. I’m looking forward to hearing what you think.”

“Great! Talk to you later, Grunkle Ford!”

“Talk to you later, Dipper.” Ford said, and disconnected the phone, putting it down.

“Not bad, Sixer,” Stan said, finally coming back belowdecks. 

Ford let out a breath. “I’ve been there,” he said in a faraway voice. They were silent for a few moments, as they considered the long ago past. Stan put a hand on Ford’s shoulder and gave it a small, comforting squeeze. Then Ford broke the silence and glanced up at Stan, a mock-stern expression on his face. “You know, that Look I gave you at the beginning of the phone call was telling you to leave me alone while I spoke to Dipper,” Ford leaned back in his chair.

“If y’really wanted that, you would’ve taken it offa speaker,” Stan said, shrugged, then grinned. “Anyway, like y’said earlier, you can always use the help.”

“I said ‘we,’ Stanley.” Ford answered with a grin of his own. “ _We_ can always use the help.”


End file.
